ADIVINA QUIEN
by GABYNEKO
Summary: …por el suelo lo que al parecer eran fotos de piel desnuda… '¡¿Por qué no jugamos a adivina quién'… Tintes de pairing...
1. Chapter 1

**ADIVINA QUIÉN**

**BY: **_**K.G.Á.É.**_

…por el suelo lo que al parecer eran fotos de piel desnuda… '¡¿Por qué no jugamos a adivina quién?!'…

**DEDICADO A: **Zelka Renji, Ran, Kris, ashira23, Sayuki Yukimura, tori-kimura, kavalla, Marcia Andrea, Annie Thompson, Izzitha-Li, Alice K. W, Ederia-fan-forever, Rocker-Scene, DeiUchiha X3, Saya-chan dattebayo, Kozato, Ara Tweekers, Kai-Kagamine, , PointlessYuko, youfuck, Tefyta-Cullen, azu1314, merry kirkland, Sayuri Azari, Takano Nanase Mei._ Gracias por su apoyo en __1DSM Perturbación en el Hábitat__._

Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club no me pertenece.

**ADIVINA QUIÉN**

Haru terminó de cambiarse y estaba por dirigirse a la alberca cuando algo llamó su atención.

— ¿Makoto?—veía una foto en manos de Nagisa, quien estaba muy concentrado en su labor: distribuir por el suelo lo que al parecer eran fotos de piel desnuda.

— ¿Ah? ¡Ohh! ¡Haru-chan tiene buena vista!—vio a Haru tomar una de las fotos.

— ¿Qué sucede, Haru? ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo sacaste eso, Nagisa?—Makoto se había acercado cuando escuchó a Haru llamarlo, entonces la foto en manos de su amigo tomó su atención, al igual que el resto de ellas.

—Eso no importa Mako-chan. ¡¿Por qué no jugamos a adivina quién?!—propuso entusiasta Nagisa. Aunque no era que esperara a que estuvieran de acuerdo, prácticamente lo daba por hecho.

— ¿Qué diablos están haciendo?—una voz no realmente interesada en lo que hacían, se dejó oír tras el ruido de alguien entrando.

— ¡Ah! ¡Rin-chan! ¡Te toca adivinar ésta!—rápidamente tomó otra fotografía y se la mostró al pelirrojo que se había acercado a ellos.

— ¿Ah?—vio una foto con no una forma en particular a primera vista, realmente no entendía la situación.

—Adivina a quién pertenece esta parte del cuerpo—volvió a insistir.

—Como si supiera. ¿A Haru?—no quería responder, pero si no lo hacía Nagisa no lo dejaría en paz.

—Boo Boo Este es… ¡Rei-chan!—sonido de mala respuesta, un poco de suspenso antes de revelar el nombre y una sonrisa por responder correctamente, fue lo que obtuvo Rin a cambio.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Nagisa-kun!—con sorpresa, quiso reprenderlo con una mirada el peliazul, quien había tratado de mantenerse al margen. No esperaba también estar involucrado, pero con el rubio nunca se sabía. Aunque su reprensión no tuvo el efecto que esperaba y a cambio recibió una bonita sonrisa que lo derrotó por completo…

—A quién le importa. ¡Esperen! ¡¿Cuándo tomaste fotos de Ai?! —quiso restarle importancia, pero entre las que estaban por el suelo reconoció en algunas a su compañero de cuarto. Tomando alguna para reclamar.

— ¡Oh! Pudiste adivinar _esa_. Me impresionas Rin-chan. Me pregunto _cómo_ es que lo reconociste—en cuanto mencionó a Ai-chan, de inmediato prestó atención a Rin nuevamente.

—…—Rin, un poco sonrojado por la implicación en el tono de Nagisa, optó por guardar silencio y dirigirle una amenazante mirada, más intimidante que la de Rei, seguro que sí, pero no lo suficiente para que Nagisa lo tome en serio. Pues ese ligero sonrojo fue una muy buena respuesta para el rubio, el maldito realmente parecía divertido. Rin se alejó indignado hasta donde podía dejar sus cosas y comenzar a cambiarse.

—Tal vez adivinó por el color de su piel—Makoto quien había estado ocupado con Haru tratando de adivinar el ángulo correcto de una de las fotos, regresó a la conversación con un argumento a favor del pelirrojo, pero antes de que Rin pudiera apoyarse en ese comentario, Nagisa se le adelantó:

— ¡Oh! Parece que Mako-chan presta atención a Ai-chan también—recibió dos molestas miradas, una azul y otra roja, las cuales ignoró olímpicamente.

—Pero su tono de piel es muy particular ¿No creen? Al menos entre nosotros —ajeno a la atmósfera asesina dirigida a Nagisa y a la implicación del comentario previo, Makoto respondió.

—Ya. Entonces… ¡Adivina ésta!—no había podido con su ingenuo amigo, pero no se daría por vencido.

—Rin—responde con rapidez.

Cambia la imagen.

—Nagisa—

— ¡Ah! Ese soy yo—se ríe divertido.

—Haru—

—Haru—

—Haru—

—Rei—

— ¡Eh! ¡¿También tienes partes de Kou-chan?!—responde, aunque un poco sorprendido esta vez.

— ¿…?—la verdad es que algunas tenían nombre atrás, pero ésta no, así que Nagisa no estaba del todo seguro, aun así…— ¡Mako-chan! ¡Eso es impresionante! ¡Incluso adivinaste esa! Te he—lo felicita y guiña el ojo.

— ¡Nada de 'Te he'! ¡¿Qué haces fotografiando a _mi_ hermana?! ¡¿Y _qué_ exactamente fotografiaste?!—habiendo escuchado a Makoto, se apresuró hasta Nagisa para zarandearlo en busca de repuestas.

—Cálmate, Rin-chan. No fui yo quien las tomó—se defendió, pues Haru había vuelto a robar la atención de su posible defensor.

—Es creíble. Desde que este es uno de mis ángulos más hermosos—lo apoyó Rei, o algo así, mientras parecía aprobar una foto en específico, sonriendo 'conocedor'.

— ¡Que cruel, Rei-chan!—se quejó, aun desde su peligrosa posición.

—Buenas tar- ¡Ah! ¿Por qué están afuera _mis_ fotografías?—el nombre del culpable llegó de quien menos lo esperaba.

— ¿Eh?—en efecto, la persona que reclamaba como suyas esas peculiares fotografías, era su hermanita.

— ¿Onii-chan…?—Gou iba llegando y lucía más sorprendida de lo que debería estar por encontrarlo allí; dejando caer un sobre que llevaba consigo, saliendo de este más fotografías.

—Oh… Kou-san, dejaste caer algunas fotografías… ¿Rin-senpai?—Nitori, quien venía tras ella, amablemente quiso ayudarle a recogerlas, pero tomó primero aquella que había llamado su atención.

— ¡Oh! ¡Déjame ver! ¡Déjame ver esas también!—con la sorpresa, Rin había aflojado el agarre, por lo que ahora Nagisa se encontraba con Ai-chan.

— ¡Nagisa-kun!—saliendo de su asombro, Gou mostró su descontento a la persona más probablemente culpable de que el resto de sus fotos estuvieran expuestas ante su hermano.

— ¡Gou! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!—

— ¡Onii-chan! Puedo expl—

— ¡Ah! Esa es una curva sensual***** ¿Cierto?—el comentario de Nagisa enseguida detuvo la conversión de los hermanos, quienes de forma sincronizada voltearon a verle.

— ¡¿Se-sensual?!—que Nitori tartamudeara y dejase caer la fotografía volvía todo más molesto.

— ¿Quién tiene curvas?—como la fotografía era suya, se sintió agredido, pero sólo expresó su molestia entre dientes.

—Pero Rin-chan, incluso los hombres tienen algunas curvas—

— ¡¿Qué?!—cuando Nagisa se le quedó viendo en la parte _media_ de su cuerpo se preocupó, ¿qué hacia su hermanita tomando _semejantes_ fotos? Además— ¡Nitori! ¿Qué rayos estabas viendo?—la respuesta de su kouhai al comentario de Nagisa tenía que ser por algo.

— ¡A-Ah… No… Yo sólo… Además, era una parte baja, así que no…!—trató de defenderse lo que fue más sospechoso, y…

—"¡Dijo '_baja'!_ ¿Qué _tan_ baja…?"—Rin se apresuró entonces a tomar esa fotografía, antes que cualquier otro la viera, aunque con Nagisa bastaba…

La tomó. Definitivamente era una curva. Como era piel al descubierto, tal vez por eso era sensual, pero… ¿Qué era?

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les este gustado…!


	2. Chapter 2

**ADIVINA QUIÉN**

**BY: **_**K.G.Á.É.**_

…por el suelo lo que al parecer eran fotos de piel desnuda… '¡¿Por qué no jugamos a adivina quién?!'…

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Que alegría que les gustase. Y no, Makoto no es un acosador, sólo es una persona que se fija en los detalles. En cuanto a lo de los misterios, espero no decepcionarte Sayuki Yukimura ; )

**DEDICADO A: **Sayuki Yukimura, caritowulff, Nozomy, Annie Thompson, Telidina, Rocker-Scene. _Gracias por su apoyo._

Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club no me pertenece.

**ADIVINA QUIÉN**

Definitivamente era una curva. Como era piel al descubierto, tal vez por eso era sensual, pero… ¿Qué era? Trató de encontrarle forma:

— "¿Qué es? ¿Una parte del cuello? No esperen, dijo 'baja' ¿El tobillo? ¿El tendón de Aquiles? Sí. Cambiando el ángulo se parece más… aunque eso no es lo importante, por ahora" Gou. Aún no respondes ¿qué haces con estas fotos?—dejando su examinación volvió a dirigirse a su hermanita.

—Son para clase de ciencias ¿Ves? Ésta es de bíceps y ésta de tríceps. Es más fácil de aprenderlos así—aunque ella dijera eso, por el brillo en sus ojos, parecía ya conocerlos bastante bien.

—Es cierto. Es casi una persona entera en partes—se ríe Makoto, extrañamente divertido.

—Makoto-senpai… ¡Oh! Es muy bueno en esto—se sintió apoyada y pensó expresar su gratitud, por lo que se acercó, pero le llamó la atención lo que su senpai hacía.

— ¿Eh?—en el suelo, cerca de Haru y él, prácticamente había un rompecabezas de alguien.

—Ha acertado en la acomodación de todas. Además, todas ellas pertenecen a Haruka-senpai —le felicitó, asombrada por su exactitud.

— ¡Ohh! Así que Mako-chan es capaz de reconocer a Haru-chan aun en medio de todas éstas. ¡Nee, Nee! ¡Haru-chan! Demuestra que los años de conocerse no han sido sólo de una parte. Aquí. ¡Toma!—le deja caer encima parte de las otras fotografías.

—Nagisa—el ojiazul lo llama, molesto. Moviéndose apenas para que las fotos que quedaron atoradas en su cuerpo caigan también. Sin levantarse, comienza a ver las que están alrededor. Hace ademan de tomar alguna, pero no. Y otra, pero tampoco.

— ¡Mako-chan! ¡No se vale que le soples!—le reprocha, luego de que Haru repitiera el ademan varias veces más.

—Yo no estaba haciendo eso—susurra en su defensa.

Tal vez no lo hacía, pero cada vez que Haru iba a tomar una 'pieza' que no era suya, Makoto se veía un poco triste, y aliviado cuando no la tomaba. Aunque en realidad, Haru había mantenido su vista fija en las imágenes, así que el rubio pensó que a lo mejor era a través de esa forma telepática que comparten…

—Sólo escoge la que sea y ya—Rin se había acercado también. Estaba por tomar una cualquiera entre el montón, sin embargo, Haru le quitó justo la que iba a tomar.

—Maldito Haru. Iba a ver esa—reclamó, pero Haru no hizo más que verlo de reojo y ya.

Entonces Nagisa quiso saber de qué era la fotografía que Haru-chan había tomado, pues al ver la ligera sonrisa de Mako-chan supo que había acertado.

— "Quizá una parte del antebrazo" ¡Oh! Así que _al menos_ puedes reconocer las partes conectadas a su mano—

— ¡Nagisa-kun! Agregar ese 'al menos' es un poco rudo—el peliazul también había estado consciente de la sonrisa de Makoto-senpai, así que no encontraba conveniente aquella parte del comentario.

— ¿Por qué? Creo que es genial que pueda reconocerla. Por ejemplo: imagina que algo le pasara a Mako-chan y eso es lo único que queda. Podríamos reconocer su 'cuerpo' y saber su situación ¿No creen?—explicó como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. Probablemente relacionando el ejemplo con la forma de 'víctima en la escena del crimen' que ahora parecía tener el rompecabezas de Haru-chan.

—Nagisa ¿Por qué estamos hablando de eso?—en cambio, Makoto estaba un poco pálido por la situación hipotética.

— ¡Pero Mako-chan! Imagina que realmente te pasará algo—trataba de convencerlos que lo dicho era algo positivo.

Haru pensó que sería capaz de reconocer _cualquier_ parte del cuerpo de Makoto que pudiera ser dejada en la escena del crimen, pero más que eso:

—No—susurró.

— ¿Haru?—Makoto al ser el más cercano lo escuchó perfectamente.

—Antes que eso pasara. No soltaría tu mano, ni te dejaría morir—le dijo lleno de determinación, estirando su brazo hasta asir la mano de Makoto en un agarre firme.

—Haru—un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, y a pesar de la sorpresa, le sonrió de esa forma que era únicamente por él. Formándose entre ellos esa atmósfera que hasta los enamorados envidiarían. Y que lograba que los presentes desviaran la mirada un poco avergonzados.

—Ah… Dejémonos de esto. Gou ¿No bastaba con fotografiar a una persona?—desviando la atención y volviendo al punto principal, vio a su hermanita. Ella le vio con cara de: tal vez, pero todos tienen unos músculos excelentes. Así que no esperó respuesta y resopló ligeramente.

—Rin-chan dice eso porque está celoso de que tanto Haru-chan como Mako-chan se reconozcan tan bien—se acercó a Rin. Viendo momentáneamente a donde los mencionados seguían en su mundo.

—S-¿Qué? Quién estaría celoso por eso—había estado a punto de responder que sí, porque Gou _no_ necesitaba a nadie más. Ya que _él_ como su hermano tenía el deber de ayudarle y etcétera; hasta que escuchó la parte de Haru y Makoto, entendiendo lo que Nagisa implicaba.

— ¿Es así? ¡Oh! ¡Lo tengo! Es porque Ai-chan es bastante bueno cuando se trata de reconocerte y viceversa… Aunque creo que Rin-chan acertó sólo porque Ai-chan es de un color ligeramente distinto como dijo Mako-chan—volvió su vista a este.

— ¡¿Eh?!—al oír eso Nitori, quien seguía por la entrada, soltó las fotografías que llevaba recogidas, las cuales _casualmente_ eran todas partes del pelirrojo senpai.

—Deja de molestar a Ai—dijo más calmado pero en tono de advertencia, acercándose a donde estaba su kouhai.

Aunque los demás pensaron que él no es la persona de quien se esperaría oír eso, desde que es quien más se mete con Nitori. Ligeramente consciente de esto, quiso cambiar el objetivo de la conversación.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? No creo que aciertes ninguna otra foto del megane, la primera fue mera suerte—apreciaba a Rei, así que no lo llamó de esa forma con ánimos de ofender. Sólo buscaba tomar la atención de Nagisa.

—Este ángul-megan?—pero Rei, a pesar de haber comenzado a ver otras fotografías, aun prestaba atención a la conversación.

— ¡Rin-Rin! ¡No puedo creer que seas tan infantil!—puchero—Atacando a las debilidades de los demás—lo señaló como si fuera el malo.

—No me llames así—masculló.

— ¿Rin-Rin? Ah…—escuchó a Nitori susurrar y lo vio cubrirse la boca mientras se sonroja por llamarlo de forma tan familiar. No que no fueran cercanos, pero era su senpai, así que…

Mientras Rin estaba embelesado en los gestos de Ai… Por su parte Rei:

—Nagisa-kun…—estaba impactado—"Así que en efecto no puede reconocerme…"—de algún modo se siente más agredido por eso que con lo de megane. No puede evitar sentir una molestia en el pecho. Pero antes de decir más, Nagisa (viendo que Rin casi lo deja olvidado, pero queriendo aclarar su acusación) agrega:

—Además, no necesito escoger alguna de esas fotos ¿Ves?—le guiñó el ojo, agarrándose ahora del brazo del peliazul—porque escojo al Rei-chan completo bleh—le saca la lengua porque también, aunque no lo diría, había notado que la fotografía en manos de Rei era parte de su cuello, así que como Rei-chan podía reconocerlo estaba más que feliz.

—Nagisa-kun—ahora Rei estaba conmovido.

—"¿Quién es el infantil ahora?"… Como sea. Vamos Ai, debes de cambiarte en otro lugar mientras Gou recoge todo esto—concluyó la conversación de las fotos viendo a su hermanita asentir a sus palabras; le tendió una mano a Nitori para ayudarle a levantarse.

—…Si…—un poco dubitativo, aceptó la ayuda con una sonrisa tímida. Iba a soltar el agarre en cuanto se levantó, sin embargo, Rin lo mantenía fuertemente agarrado.

—Rin-senpai…—susurró esperando ser soltado. Al verlo, Rin tenía su atención en otro lado, pero había un ligero rosado en sus mejillas, lo que hizo que aumentara el rojo en Ai mientras desviaba su mirada al sur…

—… ¡Haru! Date prisa. Hoy también te derrotaré—lanzó su reto de siempre a su mayor rival.

—Eso no pasará—dejó de juntar fotografías para levantarse y verle con descaro. Pero no lo siguió, porque Makoto seguía recogiendo.

Rin pasó su vista por ambos y optó por esperar afuera, además aun sostenía la mano de Ai… Haru lo escuchó marcharse, mas no despegó su mirada de Makoto.

— "¿Debería ayudar?"—hizo un ligero movimiento, dispuesto a retomar su posición anterior, sin embargo:

— ¡Ah! No te preocupes, Haru. Puedes adelantarte—le respondió con una sonrisa antes de que tuviera oportunidad de inclinarse.

— ¿Haru?—fue ignorado y le vio ponerse a su altura, continuando su recolección de fotos.

—Gracias—vuelve a sonreírle, aunque ésta sonrisa es un poco diferente a la anterior y hace que Haru asienta mientras aparta la mirada, sonrojado…

— ¡Rei-chan! ¡Rei-chan! ¡Vamos a nadar juntos!—totalmente animado, comienza a tirar del peliazul.

—Deberíamos ayudar a…—Rei está reacio a seguirlo.

—Mako-chan y Haru-chan son suficientes—insiste.

—Bueno si, pero…—son sus senpais después de todo y eso…

—Está bien. Vamos. Vamos—termina por empujar en vez de jalar, mientras se abraza a él por detrás.

—No es necesario que… ¡Nagisa-kun!—lo regaña, aunque no puede oponerse.

—HeHe—se ríe, saliéndose con la suya.

Por su parte, Haru le da a Makoto las últimas fotografías. Luego de una mirada y una sonrisa en respuesta, se va, recibiendo un agradecimiento de parte de Gou antes de salir.

Makoto acomoda las fotografías un poco, alineándolas y alguna de éstas cae de nuevo.

— ¿Um? Este es…—

— ¡Lo siento y gracias, Makoto-senpai!—totalmente apenada y agradecida, se acercó a él, llevando consigo el otro montón de fotos que Ai-kun amablemente dejara apilado junto a la entrada, más las que Nagisa regara por el lugar al momento de ir con Haru.

—No es nada—acomoda esa última foto sobre las demás y se las pasa a su dueña. Despidiéndose.

— ¡…!—en cuanto ve la última fotografía, voltea a verlo de inmediato, encontrándolo por salir.

—Makoto-senpai…—quiere decir algo, pero… ¿Será adecuado? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta?

— ¿Um? ¡Ah! Kou-chan—luego de ver su indecisión en continuar, entiende. Entonces, teniendo su atención: le hace una seña de cierre y candadito******, le da una mirada cómplice y sale dejándola sonrojada.

— "Al menos no le dirá a onii-chan"—sonríe apenada y deja escapar un suspiro de alivio.

— "Makoto-senpai lo sabe"—está totalmente convencida de ello, si no, no le hubiera hecho esa seña.

—"Pero no es momento de pensar en ello"—con un rostro determinado se prepara para salir a supervisar el entrenamiento de los chicos. No sin antes guardar sus fotografías, sobre todo esa última de Mikoshiba-buchou donde, a diferencia de muchas otras, él no parecía haberla visto tomándole esa fotografía…

.

.

_OMAKE_

Gou se sintió aliviada cuando su hermano se despidió de ella sin haber confiscado su cámara. Las fotografías que los muchachos habían visto: eran una cosa que habían dejado pasar sin más; pero las que tomó secretamente mientras adivinaban, seguro que los harían sentir incómodos.

Después de todo, la peculiar dinámica entre todos: era como un secreto a voces, ignorado ingenuamente por los involucrados. Aunque a decir verdad se sentía un poco ansiosa. Aquello no podía seguir para siempre; por eso, era inevitable que ocasionalmente se preguntara a quién se le declararían primero aunque también tendría que adivinar quién daría el primer paso.

Pero aún si no acertaba no importaba porque, como fuera, casi podría asegurar que obtendrían el si por respuesta. En cuanto a ella…

—Adivina ¿quién soy?—alguien cubrió sus ojos desde atrás, y ella ni siquiera tenía que adivinar; porque sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

—Mikoshiba-buchou…—sonrió, posando sus manos sobre las ajenas.

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…!

*****: Hablando sobre la curva sensual…

El tendón de Aquiles. Esta parte en específico (no encontré el nombre de la parte externa) se dice que es una zona erógena… así que no es sólo lo que supone Rin lo que la vuelve sensual.

**Sensual**. _adj._ Sensitivo (de los sentidos). Díc. de cada uno de los gustos y deleites de los sentidos, de las cosas que los incitan o satisfacen y de la persona aficionada a ellos. Relativo al apetito carnal.

******La seña que hace Makoto tienen que ver con un canto corto que dice: _"Un candadito nos vamos a poner, el que se lo quite va a perder: 1, 2, 3". _Donde los niños en el jardín de niños, hacen una seña de pasar su mano sobre sus labios como un cierre, luego como si cerraran un candado y al final, como si arrojaran o guardaran la llave; esto como muestra de que van a guardar silencio.

.


End file.
